


Through My Eyes

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm as seen through his lover's eyes. Reed/m (ambiguous pairing). (03/09/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written with MJ in mind. Beta by Kyrdwyn.  


* * *

He stood for several minutes, enjoying the chance to watch his lover move gracefully around the room. He knew better than to think that his entrance had gone unnoticed. It was a rare occasion that something escaped the notice of his Malcolm. He loved the sound of that, _his_ Malcolm. He watched him move closer and smiled.

Malcolm turned to look at him. "Hello, Love."

His breath caught as he looked into those stormy eyes that were bright with love and filled with passion. It was a matter of pride that the passion filling his Malcolm's eyes was for him and not for some spectacular explosion. Although he was quite sure he could provide a few spectacular explosions before the night was over. He smiled and brushed his fingers through his lover's thick dark hair. "Hello, gorgeous."

There it was—that fleeting flash of surprise that crossed Malcolm's face every time he called him gorgeous. One day he would make the man understand that he was, is, and always will be gorgeous.

He smiled as his arms suddenly held 150 lbs. of Malcolm.

"Oh, this is what I've needed all day."

His smiled faded a little as he looked down in concern. "Is there something I should know about?"

The dark head resting against his heart shook slowly. "It was just the usual. Commander Tucker and I disagreed quite loudly about some necessary upgrades. I'm sure you'll hear all about it soon."

"Tell Commander Tucker I said to bugger off." He grinned as his lover chuckled.

"I can just see his face. He'd go all red and cross-eyed trying to decide if he should laugh or shout."

The two of them stood there holding each other and laughing for several minutes. He heard a slight hitch in Malcolm's laughter and the arms around him tightened. He looked down at the dark head resting against his heart. "Hey..."

"I'm ok."

His arms tightened as he moved them to the bed. He sat down and tipped the much-loved angular face up. "Look at me. Tell me what's eating at you."

"I'm ok."

He shook his head and smiled tenderly. "You promised you wouldn't bottle things up anymore, that you'd talk to me. I'm here—I'm listening. Talk."

"What do you see in me?"

He paused for a moment. He tenderly cupped his lover's face as he began speaking. "I see my present and my future. I see grace and beauty personified. I see my other half, my _better_ half. I see you, Malcolm Reed, a brave, loyal, and sometimes too damn stubborn for your own good man. I see someone who pushes me to be a better man. I see the person I want to grow old and gray with."

"You see all that in _me_?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do."

"How can you see that in me? Why me?"

His eyes hardened briefly. "What's causing these doubts? What happened that you aren't telling me about?"

Malcolm's stormy eyes widened in shock.

He thought for a second. "Why don't I call Trip and see if he can't..."

"NO!"

He nodded. "What'd he say?"

"He said he didn't understand what you saw in an uptight snob like me."

He groaned. "Sometimes I think that life would be easier if Phlox would come up with a cure for Trip's foot in mouth disease. We both know _Mr. Tucker_ is hopelessly straight and therefore can't see you as I see you. Why did his stupid comment get to you?"

His lover flushed and looked down at the bed.

"Babe, look at me." He waited until Malcolm looked up. "I didn't mean to make you feel any worse. I just don't understand how something as stupid as Trip's comment could upset you. I love you. You _know_ that I love you. So, clue me in. Tell me what's going through that head of yours."

"You...damn it! I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"Don't be stupid. What we have is good. Too good."

"You're scared that I'll suddenly wake up one morning and decide I made a mistake. Decide that I'm straight, that you're all wrong for me, that this isn't worth it?"

"YES! Damn it! Yes, I'm scared you'll realize all of that."

He shook his head and smiled. "Not going to happen. There's only one thing that will ever separate us and that is death. I'm in this forever." He watched his lover's stormy eyes darken to a deep blue and his skin flush.

He looked overwhelmed for a moment then he smiled. "You really mean it."

"No matter what happens down the road, love, remember that I love you and I'll be there for you."

"I love you, Jonathan."

"I love you, Malcolm. You ok now or do I need to go beat up my best friend?'

Malcolm laughed. "I'm fine."

"Is that an 'I'm getting there' I'm fine or an 'I'm dying but it's ok' I'm fine?"

Malcolm glared. "Not funny."

"I love you."

Malcolm pouted.

"I love you and I have some of that pineapple body paint left..."

Malcolm laughed. "I love you, too."


End file.
